El reino de las sombras no es como lo pintan
by Kogaxe
Summary: Una historia en la que los protagonistas son las cartas, algo choteado verdad? Cuando pierdes a alguien que realmente aprecias y admiras, haces hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
-Finalmente, creo que lo he conseguido.-  
  
El sol brillaba casi con todo su esplendor, resultaba muy raro el hecho de que el aire se sintiera tan caliente, en esa época, principalmente en esa parte del planeta, la arena sobre la que caminaban también se sentía afectada por el tremendo calor. A cada paso los dos viajeros sentían como sus pies se hundían en el suelo, percibiendo el pesado ambiente que cada vez se tornaba más intenso, pero era normal para ellos, se acercaban a la zona conocida como "Maho", no todos los seres podían acercarse sin ser afectados por la energía misteriosa proveniente de aquel lugar.  
  
-Creo que.- se detuvo antes de continuar para observar los alrededores- por aquí debo dejarte.  
  
-Si- asintió con la cabeza- no sé como agradecerte que.  
  
-No digas nada Su compañero no hablo más, sabía como era ella.  
  
-Es la última vez que nos vemos pero quiero dejar bien entendido un asunto  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó algo sorprendido.  
  
-Que nadie se entere de que te ayude- respondió sin mirarle.  
  
-Ehh.no te preocupes- debía esperarse una respuesta así, aún así volvió a hablar- vas a regresar con.  
  
-No, claro que no- interrumpió fríamente al mismo tiempo que la imagen de un ser con figura humana, ojos rojos, rostro pálido y vestido con una especie de armadura color marrón cruzó su mente- seguramente ya se fue, si se acercaba hasta este punto posiblemente moriría.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Un silencio se apoderó de ambos, seguían parados, quietos en medio de un gran desierto oscuro, cubierto de arenas lilas  
  
-Bueno niño hasta nunca  
  
-Ah claro. cuídate  
  
No se hablaron más, el muchacho rubio y de ojos verdes observó como su amargada amiga se alejaba. Era una muchacha al parecer mayor que él, alta, de largos y morados cabellos, tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, al igual que todo el aspecto de una guerrera: la enorme espada que cargaba, la discreta pero fuerte armadura que la protegía y el lazo de color verde que rodeaba su frente y llegaba a tocar, casi el suelo. Sin mencionar su antipático carácter, frío y calculador pero buena en el fondo, sabía que volvería a verla.  
  
Él por su parte, poseía una espada algo más pequeña que ella y una mejor armadura, esa no era su única ventaja, sino que también había aprendido algo de artes secretas y el uso adecuado de éstas, aunque no en su totalidad y por eso mismo se dirigía a Maho.  
  
Al estar a unos pasos de entrar a la oscura zona, supo que los rumores resultaban ser ciertos, sólo seres del clan de los demonios y magos podían penetrar en ella.  
  
Entró casi sin contratiempos, también se consideraba como un mago a parte de ser un espadachín, estando adentro completamente examinó los alrededores con la mirada, no era como se lo imaginaba, más bien parecía una aldea común y corriente.  
  
Eso podía decir del lugar, pero no de los que transitaban por él, tenía a su alrededor a una infinidad de demonios caminando, de tantos pudo notar a uno en especial, tenía el cuerpo de un humano pero de color rojo, el pecho desnudo dejando ver su fuerte musculatura, vestido únicamente con un pantalón color limón y con ojos azules saliendo de su cuerpo, parecían estar pegados como sanguijuelas. Otro, muy parecido al de los ojos, pero con el cuerpo completamente desnudo y de color azul, con cuernos y con un solo ojo.  
  
El muchacho simplemente no salía de su asombro, nunca había estado cerca de los demonios, de hecho, siempre había estado rodeado de espadachines iguales a él o de guerreros, en la milicia, en cuanto a magos. sólo conocía uno, su padre.  
  
Un recuerdo vino a su mente. .......  
  
-¡Pero no quiero irme!- protestaba el pequeño de cabellos rubios  
  
-Te prometo que vas a estar bien muchacho- un hombre, algo mayor, de vestimentas azules le miraba de manera tranquila y serena intentando tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Pero papá.- su voz comenzó a escucharse algo débil- ¡no me quiero ir!- finalmente estalló en llanto y corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien acarició su cabeza despeinándolo un poco. .......  
  
Algo interrumpió el último que tenía de su padre, cuando sintió como una especie de garra metálica rozaba su espalda y lo empujaba, esto para dejar pasar a otro de los demonios que caminaban por la zona, pudo ver como un hombre con una máscara de metal que sólo dejaba ver sus amarillentos ojos y con largos brazos que terminaban con unas garras metálicas se abría paso.  
  
Cualquiera podía notar que el muchacho no era de esos rumbos, en su rostro se veía el desconocimiento total que tenía de ellos, y un poco de miedo también.  
  
"Aaaay no hay por que preocuparse.si pude llegar hasta aquí.lo demás será pan comido" pensaba tratando de darse ánimos mientras que una gota de sudor le resbalaba desde la frente casi hasta la barbilla.  
  
Estando un poco mas calmado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por nervios mas que por otra cosa, y comenzó a caminar todavía con un poco de miedo.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-¡AAAHH!- se paró en seco dejando escapar un leve grito, miró hacia todos lados intentado encontrar al que le llamaba, encontrándose así con un anciano que estaba recargado sobre una estatua ya muy vieja al lado de una pequeña choza.  
  
Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y notó que el viejo le sonreía, se señaló a si mismo todavía muy nervioso y éste le afirmo con la cabeza moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Se acercó.  
  
-Cual es tu nombre muchacho- dijo sin dejar de sonreirle. Dudo un poco antes de contestar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquel anciano de piel arrugada y oscura, canoso y de lentes era de fiar.  
  
-Me.llamo- contestó nervioso, tomo aire e intentó hablar mas decidido- es decir, soy Neo señor- pronunció dándose aires de grandeza.  
  
-Y dime, tú eres un mago verdad  
  
-Si, lo soy  
  
El viejo volvió a sonreír, esta vez con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Veo que eres nuevo aquí  
  
-¿Quién yo? No.para nada solamente.  
  
-Nunca habías estado aquí- interrumpió  
  
-No -_-U  
  
-Jajaja. dime que buscas en un lugar como éste  
  
-Bueno, yo. no creo que pueda ayudarme pero busco a un hombre - comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas, hasta que encontró el objeto deseado, el cual le mostró al anciano- ¿lo conoce?- era una especie de panfleto, arrugado y oscuro. Tenía una pintura ya muy desgastada de un hombre de perfil, sólo se le podía apreciar de la cintura para arriba, un hombre joven de cabello morado y ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos.  
  
El viejo se quedo perplejo con sólo verlo, la sorpresa se dibujaba en sus ojos negros detrás del cristal transparente de los lentes.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco hijo!, a decir verdad, la mitad del reino lo debe conocer.  
  
-Así que, si es tan bueno como dicen- se dijo a sí mismo con cierta incredulidad  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-No, nada n_n, y ¿Dónde lo encuentro?  
  
El anciano tomó el papel y lo miró una vez más, vio a Neo y después señaló hacia la derecha, un camino sin pavimentación y cubierto de lodo que conducía a un pequeño bosque, rodeado por árboles deshojados y antiguos.  
  
-Camina hasta que encuentres una choza, muy diferente a todas estas.  
  
-Muchas gracias- contestó con una gran sonrisa, tomó el panfleto y lo guardó nuevamente, comenzó a correr hacia el destino indicado.  
  
-Pero no creo que te.- le gritó pero él ya se había alejado demasiado- reciba con los brazos abiertos- dijo en voz baja.  
  
Neo corrió saltando los charcos de lodo que se atravesaban en su camino, sus botas ya estaban muy sucias gracias a estos, supuso que el bosque estaría peor.  
  
-Al menos no fue tan difícil encontrar al tal mago, pudieron haberme dado un mapa -_-  
  
Los árboles le impidieron seguir corriendo así que disminuyo el paso, cortando unas cuantas ramas secas con su espada para abrirse paso, de pronto se detuvo.  
  
-Huh?  
  
Sintió la presencia de una persona, se quedó parado y miro hacia los lados, no encontró nada, después de todo, aquel bosque estaba muy oscuro.  
  
-Debo estar viendo cosas- siguió su camino, esta vez sin notar que era observado. ........  
  
Después de unos minutos encontró una gran casa, de color negro y rojo muy oscuro, definitivamente muy diferente a las que había visto tiempo atrás, aunque también estaba rodeada por el bosque, la arquitectura le sorprendió, no había visto una vivienda parecida antes, tan tétrica. Construida sobre las rosadas arenas, con el oscuro cielo por techo.  
  
-Aquí debe ser  
  
Por un momento se sintió asustado, aunque. el escaso tiempo que llevaba dentro de Maho había estado asustado y nervioso, llegar hasta ahí no presentó problema alguno para el joven espadachín, pero al estar dentro.y pensar en su "misión", ya no se sentía tan fuerte y seguro como antes, si tan sólo alguna de ellas le acompañaran.  
  
Cerró los ojos y recordó a su ex-compañera de viaje.  
  
..........  
  
-¡¡Levántate!!  
  
Neo, aún más joven, se vio tirado en el suelo, cubierto por hojas y lodo, mientras que gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cuerpo y resbalan por su rostro limpiándole las lágrimas y en parte, la sangre proveniente de su rostro.  
  
-No, ¡no puedo!  
  
-Cállate- la joven pero sabia guerrera de cabellos morados se acercó a él arrodillándose para verlo a los ojos- mírate, me das asco Después de dirigirle una mirada de repulsión y desaprobación a su pequeño discípulo le golpeó con la palma de la mano justo en la mejilla derecha, tirándolo al suelo otra vez, haciendo que su infantil rostro quede cubierto por tierra.  
  
-Debes ser paciente con él- pronunció una tercera persona presente.  
  
-No, de otra manera nunca aprenderá  
  
-Por favor- suplicó una muchacha vestida con la misma armadura que ella, más joven y de cabellos verdes.  
  
-Ustedes dos me dan asco- la guerrera se puso de pie, no sin antes mirar al pequeño con odio, y se retiró del lugar.  
  
La otra mujer ayudó a levantar al muchacho. ...........  
  
Debía ser fuerte, Enyen no estaba con él y mucho menos su hermana, bastante trabajo le había costado llegar hasta ese punto, no podía regresar, ni pensar en esa posibilidad si quiera.  
  
Caminó hacia la casona, se quedó frente a la puerta, pensó por unos segundo y se decidió por golpear para llamar a alguno de sus habitantes. La puerta se abrió pero no dejó ver a nadie detrás de ella, aún así el mago- guerrero entró a la casa, acto seguido, la puerta se cerró azotándose creando un fuerte estruendo.  
  
Neo se esperaba algo como eso, así que comenzó a avanzar dentro de la casa, se encontró con un amplio "recibidor", una estancia rodeada por grandes ventanas, algo dañadas, todo estaba muy oscuro, aún así pudo vislumbrar unas escaleras en medio del salón, escucho otro estruendo, ésta vez proveniente del exterior, había sido un trueno, gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear las ventanas resbalando por el cristal, otras caían en los árboles.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo?  
  
Escuchó una voz seria y firme, se petrificó por un instante, sintiendo como su corazón latía agitadamente, volteó la cabeza al igual que la mitad de su cuerpo. Se encontró con un hombre joven, alto y de fuerte consistencia, vestido con un traje oscuro, su cabello era largo, aunque no podía apreciar bien los rasgos de su cara debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.  
  
Éste, no se movía ni pronunciaba palabra alguna, más bien esperaba a que su "visita" iniciara la conversación. Neo volvió a buscar entre sus ropas, algo torpe debido a que la presencia de aquel misterioso joven le ponía muy nervioso, finalmente halló la vieja y amarillenta pintura. La miró y alzó la vista para ver al presente.  
  
-Tú eres.-se esforzó para hablar, posiblemente su misión no sería tan difícil, si el dueño de la casa era quien él creía- el llamado ¿Mago Oscuro?  
  
-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- dijo, esta vez más serio  
  
-Yo, soy Neo, el hijo de.  
  
El misterioso hombre descruzó los brazos y extendió la palma de su mano hacia donde el espadachín se encontraba, impidiéndole continuar.  
  
-Sé perfectamente quien es tu padre  
  
-De. ¿de verdad?- ese comentario de verdad lo había dejado perplejo, la situación cada vez parecía menos complicada.  
  
-Claro, también me imagino- caminó lentamente hacia donde Neo se encontraba- por que estas aquí.  
  
-Entonces, sabes lo que.pasó con él.  
  
-Si  
  
Parecía que uno de los asuntos más difíciles se solucionaba, si ese tal "mago oscuro" era tan poderoso como le habían contado en la milicia, y sobre todo como decía Enyen, su "misión" terminaría rápido y con los resultados esperados por Neo.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Chitor: Un nuevo fiiiic n_n, ¿Qué tal? eso de hacer historias con las cartas.creo que esta algo choteado pero mmm..naaaa, sólo léanlo si no tienen nada que hacer, que es por lo mismo que escribo n_nU Se me esta haciendo costumbre hacer historias medio confusas, pero bueeeeno la historia se irá aclarando conforme avance esto, aquí tan las cartas que aparecieron.claro que no voy a mencionar a tres misteriosas.jejeje (el papá y la hermana de Neo, el wey que lo espiaba en el bosque)  
  
Cartas usadas: The Unfriendly Amazon Group: Warrior/Effect Type: Earth Level:4 Atk: 2000 Def: 1000  
  
Claw Reacher Group: Fiend Type: DARK Level:3 Atk: 1000 Def: 800  
  
The Stern Mystic Group: Spellcaster/Effect Type: LIGHT Level:4 Atk: 1500 Def: 1200  
  
Big Eye Group: Fiend/Effect Type: DARK Level:4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1000  
  
Hiro's Shadow Scout Group: Fiend/Effect Type: DARK Level:2 Atk: 650 Def: 500  
  
Doma The Angel of Silence Group: Fairy Type: DARK Level:5 Atk: 1600 Def: 1400  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman Group: Spellcaster Type: LIGHT Level:4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1000  
  
Dark Magician Group: Spellcaster Type: Dark Level:7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100  
  
Yami Group: Magic Card Type: MAGIC Icon:FIELD Incrementa el ataque y la defensa de los magos y demonios en 200 puntos, también reduce el ataque y la defensa de las hadas. 


	2. Desconociendo el presente: Temiendo al f...

El reino de las sombras.no es como lo pintan  
  
Capitulo 2 Desconociendo el presente: Temiendo al futuro  
  
En un bosque alejado de todo, escondido, rodeado por las tinieblas y cubierto por un cielo oscuro se encontraba una gran casa, al parecer deshabitada y olvidada por todo ser viviente, dentro estaba un experimentado guerrero que a la vez era un mago principiante.  
  
Estaba pisando territorio desconocido, jugándose hasta la vida misma en esa, su primera misión. Aunque desde el instante en el que salió de su pequeña casa, muy alejada de donde se encontraba en esos momentos, supo que sería muy difícil, posiblemente imposible; pero al poco rato de haber cruzado aquella puerta que daba acceso a la escondida casa en el bosque, su forma de pensar había cambiado, quizás ya estaba "del otro lado", su misión sería menos pesada.  
  
-Tu padre es un gran mago.- el misterioso hombre de cabello largo rompió el silencio  
  
Neo no respondió, al menos no con palabras, sólo miró al piso agachando la cabeza y apretando ligeramente los puños.  
  
-Aún así se enfrentaba a fuerzas superiores, seres demasiado poderosos  
  
-Si, lo sé- dijo, ya sin miedo o nerviosismo- también sé que.él.no se resistió ni intentó pelear  
  
-No tenía caso, no existía ni la más mínima oportunidad para tu padre  
  
Nuevamente se sentía incómodo, le molestaba que hablaran de su padre como si fuera cualquier cosa, alguien débil, en ese caso lamentablemente era verdad, aún así se sentía mal, veía a su padre como alguien poderoso y fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente y ganarle a cualquiera las veces que fuera necesario.  
  
-Yo.-su voz comenzó a escucharse débil y temblorosa- lo vi por última vez hace 7 años, me informaron de lo que había pasado, en la milicia.  
  
-Por él sabes de las artes secretas- evitó el tema, cambiado un poco la conversación  
  
-Si, también quería que aprendiera a ser como un guerrero, por eso me estuve entrenando  
  
El dueño, y al parecer único habitante, de la casa no respondió ni comentó nada al respecto, era más que obvio que no le importaba, ni la vida ni el entrenamiento del muchacho. Neo no tardó en percatarse de ello.  
  
-Pero. ¿cómo es que lo conoces y sabes.lo que pasó con él?  
  
El mago cruzó los brazos, quedándose inmóvil por unos cinco segundos, que parecían eternos para el joven guerrero. A continuación, éste extendió ligeramente la palma de la mano hacia el frente.  
  
Neo volteó ligeramente la cabeza de lado, se encontró con un sillón cubierto por una manta negra, supo que su acompañante le invitaba a que tomara asiento, sin embargo hubiera jurado que hace cuestión de unos minutos no había nada en ese lugar. Comenzaba a creer en la cierta superioridad del mago ese. No, esperen un momento, un "truco" como esos los podía realizar cualquiera, incluso un principiante. realmente no sabía que pensar, aunque algo debía tener presente en mente: tenía que dejar de sorprenderse con cualquier cosa, de no hacerlo no soportaría seguir con la misión.  
  
Se sentó en el sillón que había "aparecido" atrás de él, apoyando sus manos en él.  
  
El mago permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados, no sabía hacia donde dirigía su mirada, el lugar aún seguía completamente oscuro.  
  
-Durante varios años también estuve en entrenamiento, como tu- lo que dijo le inspiraba cierta confianza a Neo, quería decir que, después de todo si había puesto atención a sus palabras- junto con muchos del clan cercano, en una zona parecida a esta, aunque con un ambiente mucho más pesado.  
  
Antes de continuar, cierra los ojos y agacha ligeramente la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se recuerda a sí mismo.  
  
......... Es un día caluroso, muy iluminado por el sol, en una gran casa, una escuela, se encuentra un pequeño niño, con el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros, lacio y morado, casi azul, ojos azules y vacíos, parado en frente de una pequeña mesa, junto a una gran ventana sin cortinas y con los vidrios sucios, tratando de alcanzar la superficie de dicha mesa.  
  
Aunque no puede debido a que aún es de baja estatura, sin embargo no desiste en su intento por conseguir lo que esta encima de la mesa y busca, velozmente, con la mirada una silla cercana, al encontrarla la carga dificultosamente y la coloca justo en frente de su objetivo, después sube a ésta y se para en ella. Extiende sus pequeños y cortos brazos hacia el frente encontrándose con un libro, grueso, pesado y con las paginas amarillentas y con polvo encima de ellas debido a su antigüedad. Comienza a pasar las hojas lentamente debido a que el polvo hace que se vuelvan pesadas, al parecer el pequeño esta buscando algo.  
  
-¿Qué haces muchacho?  
  
El niño de ojos azules no hace caso y sigue buscando en el libro, la otra persona presente se acerca a éste con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué buscas en ese libro?  
  
-Nada- responde sin mucho interés  
  
-¿Sabías que existe un libro aún mejor que ese?- dice mientras que toma una silla y la jala hacia fuera sentándose en ella y recargando los codos sobre la mesa.  
  
Al instante, el niño deja ese libro y voltea a ver a su superior  
  
-Es llamado "el libro de las artes secretas", se dice que toda clase de hechizos y magias oscuras están explicadas en él, cualquier mago que lo posea será invencible.  
  
El niño escucha sin despegar la mirada del collar que lleva su maestro, una gema morada con bordes dorados y rodeado de pequeñas perlas. .......  
  
El mago abrió los ojos para observar al joven guerrero, se percató de que éste le miraba fijamente, aún sentado en el sillón  
  
-Pasé parte de mi infancia y toda mi juventud aprendiendo las artes secretas, a veces bajo el cargo de un mago elfo, no muy poderoso pero si muy experimentado y sabio gracias a los años, y otras, aprendía del único ser que siempre fue más poderoso que yo- Neo le escuchó más atentamente- Tu padre  
  
Esa última confesión sorprendió de sobremanera a Neo, sabía perfectamente que su padre era un gran mago, poderoso y experimentado, pero nunca se imaginó que sería más fuerte que el tan conocido "Mago Oscuro" del que le habían hablado.  
  
-Después de haber aprendido a manejar la magia y toda clase de hechizos poderosos a la perfección, me convertí en un verdadero mago.  
  
No terminó con la frase, aunque el espadachín de cabellos dorados escuchaba atentamente, como queriendo que continuara.  
  
-Hace unas semanas, me enteré de lo que había pasado con tu padre, haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en las artes secretas- se aproximaba a la parte del relato que más le interesaba a Neo- El ser al que supuestamente llaman "Rey" lo tiene como prisionero, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes bien, ¿o no?  
  
-A decir verdad- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el mago- únicamente sabía que se había enfrentado a unos monstruos mucho más poderosos que él, no peleó sabiendo que era inútil y. después, simplemente desapareció  
  
El hombre de cabellos largos hizo una mueca de asombro, aunque no muy notorio.  
  
-Bueno, ahora sabes exactamente. que fue lo que le pasó  
  
-No, no exactamente- cruzó los brazos y lo miró  
  
El mago dio media vuelta, permaneció serio y mirando hacia el exterior, a través de una ventana, seguía lloviendo, los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban y parecían estar aumentando.  
  
-¿Qué más me puedes decir?  
  
-Nada- contestó fríamente  
  
-Por favor- inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijo, casi suplicando  
  
-¿Para que viniste?  
  
Esa última pregunta hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por el rostro de Neo y su corazón aumentó su ritmo, no quería contestar a la interrogante, aún no.  
  
-¿Sólo para que te dijera algo que ya sabes?  
  
-Yo no lo sabía- nuevamente se escuchaba nervioso- sin embargo, ahora sé que me enfrentó a un peligro mayor del que me esperaba.. es decir. ¿el rey?  
  
-No creo que pretendas salvar a tu querido padre, es ilógico, una locura, imposible  
  
-Sé que existe la posibilidad, por mínima que resulte ser.  
  
-Yo opino lo contrario  
  
-Piensas de una forma muy negativa- reclamó un poco mas calmado, feliz, en cierta manera, de haber podido entablar una conversación con una persona tan "antisocial"  
  
-Soy realista niño, no podrás nunca, y menos si estas solo  
  
Esa era la frase clave, junto con "qué haces aquí". su oportunidad.  
  
-Yo.-su inseguridad se hizo presente, tragó saliva e intentó continuar- no estaré solo  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?  
  
De alguna manera, hace unos minutos se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado al pensar que la misión se tornaría fácil gracias a la ayuda de ese mago, pero ahora, éste había adivinado o supuso el por qué Neo se encontraba en su casa. Y eso no era todo, se había negado, le daba la espalda, y no sólo por que estaba parado enfrente de la ventana únicamente viendo el bosque.  
  
La respuesta del mago le había caído a Neo como un balde de agua helada en la espalda, de alguna forma se sentía traicionado y lo peor era que no tenía porque.  
  
El silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo proveniente del exterior., ese relámpago había iluminado el interior de la casa, en especial el recibidor.  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda.  
  
No respondió nada, absolutamente nada, Neo comprendió que efectivamente, "un silencio vale más que mil palabras", tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo, aunque lo entendía.  
  
Le entendía por que prácticamente le estaba diciendo "enfréntate a la muerte misma", pero debía existir una esperanza para su padre.o al menos eso quería creer.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
  
-Ese tipo de comentarios no sirven conmigo  
  
-Solamente te pido que.me muestres el camino  
  
-Lo sé  
  
-Entonces. ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Seré yo quien arriesgue su vida  
  
-No voy a llevarte para que te encuentres con tu inevitable final.  
  
-¡Lo que me pase es mi asunto!- contestó exaltándose un poco- estoy seguro de que no te pasará nada a ti.  
  
El silencio casi total nuevamente.  
  
De repente, el salón se iluminó por completo , ambos se vieron rodeados por cientos de velas de cera encendidas, lo que mas sorprendió a Neo, fue que dichas velas estaban suspendidas en el aire. Supuso que se trataba de otro truco del Mago Oscuro.  
  
-¿Por qué estas en medio de tanta oscuridad?- se escuchó un grito agudo y un poco chillón, proveniente de las escaleras, de la parte superior.  
  
Neo dio la vuelta para ver quien había llegado.  
  
Se hizo presente una joven muchacha, rubia y de ojos azules, vestida con un atuendo parecido al del mago pero el de ella estaba hecho con tela de color azul celeste , llevaba cargando contra su pecho un muñeco de peluche, esponjado y de color café, tenía una mano en el aire, a la altura de los hombros.  
  
-¿Tenemos invitados? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenemos invitados ^ _^ ?- la joven comenzó a bajar apresurada las escaleras con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
  
Al llegar a donde estaba Neo le extendió la mano que tenía libre.  
  
-¡Hola! n_n  
  
-Ho. hola- el espadachín respondió al saludo sin dejar de pensar que había sido rechazado.  
  
-No te lo dije porque él ya se va de todos modos- interrumpió el mago con su característico tono frío de voz.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no me vas a ayudar?- soltó la mano de la muchacha un poco brusco, comenzaba a darse por vencido y a aceptar que no podía convencerlo.  
  
-¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué no le quieres ayudar?- preguntó curiosamente  
  
Y nuevamente ninguno de los dos obtuvo respuesta por parte del mago  
  
-No insistas, no tiene caso- seguía viendo al exterior y con actitud indiferente, como al principio  
  
-Pero.- el espadachín no continuó, sabía que no tenía caso, al mismo tiempo, se sentía traicionado, como si algo se estuviese cubriendo el cuerpo, evitando que pudiera respirar.  
  
La niña de ojos azules lo observó con preocupación, enseguida tomó su brazo.  
  
-No te preocupes n_n, yo te ayudo  
  
Neo volvió a soltarse, no era que no agradeciera el inocente apoyo de la joven sino que.no deseaba escuchar algo como eso.  
  
Los tres se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar durante un corto segundo, después, Neo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por la que había llegado, primero lentamente y cabizbajo después corriendo y con la mirada al suelo.  
  
-¡Oye! .  
  
-Deja que se vaya, es lo mejor para él.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Y finalmente...: Otro capitulo, je...u_u de lo más aburrido, no me vienen ideas a la mente!!! Y escuchar a Gackt no me inspira en nada (sólo cuando escribo Yaoi y esto no va a tener nada de eso.creo) pero como siempre digo "la historia se tiene que construir de alguna manera" las piezas del rompecabezas se iran uniendo poco a poquito n_n Así que no se desesperen, lo que sigue esta lleno de mucha acción!!! XD  
  
lo juro!!!  
  
Cartas nuevas:  
  
Ancient Elf Group: Spellcaster Type: LIGHT Level:4 Atk: 1450 Def: 1200  
  
Black Pendant Group: Magic Card Type: Magic Icon:EQUIP  
  
Dark Magician Girl Group: Spellcaster/Effect Type: ??? Level: no me acuerdo u_u Atk: 2000 Def: 1700 


	3. La tumba de la magia

 El reino de las sombras no es como lo pintan

Capitulo 3

La tumba de la magia

-¿Que quería?

El mago guardó silencio

-¿Y por qué no le ayudaste? OYE! Me estas haciendo caso? Oyeee!- insistió sin éxito

La lluvia se intensificó transformándose en tormenta, la ventisca movía bruscamente los fuertes troncos de los árboles en el bosque.

Los dos magos quedaron solos y callados en la casa.

Otro estruendo se escuchó, éste si logró sorprender al joven oscuro, ya que no era parte de la tormenta, haciendo que descruzara los brazos y abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –chilló la joven, soltando lo que llevaba abrazando, el muñeco no cayó al piso, se quedó flotando en el aire, pestañeó y también abrió grandes los ojos, no era un peluche después de todo.

Él, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación y en parte, preocupación. Acto seguido, dirigió una mirada a su compañera y una última al exterior, después salió corriendo por la misma ruta que Neo había seguido.

-¡¡Tu quédate aquí!!- gritó a la niña justo antes de cruzar por la puerta.

Fracciones de segundos pasaron antes de que la rubia reaccionara, cuando al fin logró asimilar la situación, salió en busca del mago, seguida por el pequeño animal de color café. Debido a la confusión su hechizo se deshizo, haciendo que las velas cayeran al piso y por consiguiente se apagaran, cuando llegó a la puerta intentó darle vuelta a la perilla inútilmente, se encontró encerrada en su propia residencia. Ese mago si que pensaba en todo.

-¡Maldición!

Su pequeña mascota se posó en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole compañía en su desesperación.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Se encontraba en el exterior, sintiendo el lodo viscoso debajo de sus pies y las gotas caer en su cabeza, mojando sus cabellos y resbalándole por la cara, haciendo contacto con su traje morado y empapándolo. 

Exploró el oscuro y tétrico bosque con la mirada, sin mover ni un centímetro la cabeza.

Escuchó ese estruendo otra vez, el mismo que segundos atrás le había sobresaltado y lo había sacado de la casa.

Otra vez…

Guardó silencio, se preparaba para lo peor.

El estruendo se intensificaba cada vez más, se escuchaba mas y mas.

Podía sentir como alguien o algo se aproximaba.

Miraba el bosque a su alrededor, guardando la postura y la calma siempre, se había enfrentado a pruebas peores como para asustarse con un simple ruido…

Y observando a los árboles, pudo distinguir como algo se movía entre ellos, no precisamente se trataba del viento.

Sin embargo no habló ni se movió.

Una rama se enredó entre el tronco de un árbol y viéndola más de cerca, notó que no era una rama, sino que se trataba de una mano: piel oscura y arrugada, a simple vista, marchita, vieja.

Aquel ruido ensordecedor no se escuchó más.

De repente, en un acto casi desesperado y realizado más por instinto que por otra cosa, el mago extendió la palma de su mano hacia el frente, dejándola extendida para después girar la muñeca y cerrar el puño, poco tiempo después volvió a abrirlo y encima de la palma de la mano apareció flotando una especie de báculo, de unos 150 centímetros de largo, color verde y con una esfera transparente en la punta.

-Mph…jajajaja- se escuchó una risa burlona y rasposa- es exactamente como creí que actuarías. 

El mago seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin sorprenderse si quiera.

La persona que le amenazaba finalmente se hizo presente frente a sus ojos. 

Se trataba de otro mago, lógicamente, de baja estatura, cuya cara parecía un cráneo, con escasa piel cubriéndole y muy arrugada, los ojos sumidos y los dientes en forma de colmillos, una gema roja se posaba en medio de su frente.

Vestía una túnica roja y tenía el cabello largo y canoso.

-¿En donde esta el niño?- preguntó con una sonrisa amenazadora dejando ver su horrible dentadura, aún así, el mago no se intimidó.

-Aquí no hay nada de tu interés- cruzó los brazos aún sosteniendo el báculo y le miró fijamente.

El viejo vestido de rojo cerró los ojos, escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y volvió a sonreír para sí mismo, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa del mago que tenía enfrente, al mismo tiempo, los árboles se mecían con el fuerte viento acompañado de la tormenta como si voltearan para verlo pasar.

Se detuvo justo a unos pasos del joven hombre y miró la laberíntica mansión que tenía frente a sus ojos, medio en ruinas.

-¿Él esta ahí adentro?

-No sé de quien hablas, así que mejor regresa por donde has venido 

+++++++++++++++++

Neo ya se encontraba de vuelta en la gran y oscura aldea, caminando lentamente, sin poner atención a las personas, o mejor dicho demonios, que estaban cerca de él, se sentía mal, deprimido y en cierta manera avergonzado, no dejaba de repasar cada segundo que estuvo con el mago.

Cada palabra, cada movimiento, las reacciones y posibles errores que tuvo con él.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había hecho para estar pasando por ese sufrimiento?

Tan sumergido había estado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los primeros estruendos pensando que se trataba de sólo relámpagos, sin embargo ahora si que los notó.

-Eso…- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, casi sin aliento pero un poco preocupado….

+++++++++++++++++

-Sabemos que vino hasta aquí para pedirte ayuda- el viejo seguía insistiendo y al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo, no hasta obtener la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

El mago no dijo nada.

-Mmm…jajaja- rió malévolamente- ¿sabes? Todos queríamos que fuera de la mejor manera, aún no era tu turno.

¿Todos? ¿Su turno? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Esas últimas palabras fueron las primeras en hacer que el Mago Oscuro cambiara su pose fría e inmovible a una de duda y un poco de preocupación.

-Aunque de todos modos ibas a ser eliminado, y créeme, iba a ser de una forma más…mmm…digamos, honorable. Pero ahora lamento tanto que tenga que ser así- se lamentaba sarcásticamente, y si era mejor examinado, se burlaba descaradamente, haciendo que el dueño de la casa comenzara a dar señales de ira. 

El viejo de rojo tomó su túnica con ambas manos y se descubrió, quitándosela de encima dejando ver que su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de cráneos y calaveras, aún moviéndose: con vida algunos, gritando y quejándose grotescamente. Y de entre estos repugnantes seres sacó un báculo, no parecido al del mago, mas bien éste era más pequeño y con una gran esfera de color rojo en la parte superior.

El mago cambió su expresión por una de asco mas que de asombro, pero no dijo nada [¿es desesperante eso verdad? ¬_¬…digo, es que nunca habla?].

Tomó  su báculo dorado con la mano izquierda y la puso enfrente de él mismo, la mano que tenía libre la colocó justo atrás de la esfera roja, la cual comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo al contacto con la arrugada piel del viejo.

Los truenos y sobre todo, la tormenta se intensificaron, las gotas de agua caían  ferozmente sobre el triste bosque, la lluvia parecía querer arrasar con el lugar. 

Detrás del conjurista apareció una gran esfera transparente, el viento se volvía mas fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba.

Las hojas caídas eran levantadas a grandes alturas del suelo, los árboles se movían como si fueran pequeños y débiles palitos.

El mago no tardo en deducir que esa fuerte y violenta ventisca no era producto de la tormenta sino que era causada por el viejo, o mejor dicho, por su báculo.

Repentinamente, la ventisca paró, la esfera desapareció y la calma regresó, dejando a la lluvia del principio. 

En su lugar, se escuchó nuevamente ese estruendo y después…un fuerte y feroz gruñido.

En lugar en el que había aparecido la esfera gigantesca, ahora, traído de la nada, apareció un animal peligrosamente gigantesco y amenazador.

-Ese dragón murió hace mucho tiempo- comentó sin mucho interés el mago.

-Así es, se trata de un dragón resucitado, ¿sabes cómo?

No obtuvo respuesta, únicamente un silencio por parte del mago mientras que la lluvia no cesaba, ni mucho menos, los quejidos del dragón que había acabado con parte del bosque al caer sobre los árboles, aplastándolos. 

-Es magia, que todo lo puede y vuelve posible hasta lo más ilógico. Obviamente, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

Calló unos segundos, pero se decidió a decir

-Aún así, ese dragón "zombie" es muy débil- no esperó una respuesta ni nada parecido y sólo se limitó a levantar su báculo, concentrando toda su energía en la punta de éste y cuando acumuló la suficiente lo dirigió confiadamente en dirección al dragón y a su amo. 

Una esfera de energía brillante se desprendió del báculo y se dirigió velozmente hacia donde el mago deseaba impactándose primero contra el viejo, creando una gran explosión en medio de ellos. 

El creador de la bola de magia se quedó parado y con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver el resultado.

El polvo comenzó a desaparecer, mezclándose con el aire poco a poco y…ahí estaba el viejo mago, de pie como al principio sin un solo rasguño encima, solamente con el cabello despeinado y la túnica un poco rasgada, no por la esfera, sino por las piedras que ésta había levantado del suelo. 

-¿¡Qué?!- por vez primera, el mago se sorprendió en verdad, descruzó los brazos y casi dejó caer al suelo su báculo.

-¿Sorprendido? 

El viejo hechicero buscó nuevamente entre los cráneos pegados  a su cuerpo, arrancando uno en especial, lo tomó con la mano derecha y se lo mostró al mago. Estaba cubierto por una masa roja parecida a la lava y en sus ojos brillaban dos luces verdes, rodeado por electricidad y estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿¡Maryokutai?!- exclamó estupefacto el joven usuario de la magia 

-¡En efecto! Una forma de energía pura y concentrada, sabes bien para que sirve ¡Mago Oscuro! Con esto, en mi poder, ¡¡¡¡no puedes hacerme nada!!!!! 

-Esa cosa evita que pueda conjurar cualquier tipo de magia y debido a que es electricidad, la lluvia le favorece….

-¡Acertaste! Lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada al respecto 

A continuación el dragón regresado del inframundo atacó al mago con un poderoso aliento de fuego dejando escapar sus fuertes gruñidos, que se escuchaban como relámpagos y hacían retumbar el bosque. 

El fuego golpeó de lleno a la casa sin causarle gran daño, pero su objetivo no había sido dañar aquella vivienda, si no a su habitante.

-Era un poderoso mago, que lastima, sin su magia no es nada. 

El hechicero dio media vuelta pretendiendo regresar por donde había venido junto con el dragón pero algo hizo que regresara su atención hacia la enorme mansión.

Y ahí estaba él, pero lejos del lugar en donde había ocurrido el impacto del dragón, de pie y con una mirada de odio intenso para su agresor, con el traje algo dañado ya que apenas si pudo escapar.

-¿Pero….COMO?! No puedes usar magia…de ningún tipo

-No es magia, es habilidad

No salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo era posible que un mago pudiera tener semejantes poderes? …aún así, su especialidad era la magia, no sería oponente difícil. 

-Fue suerte, pero de nada te servirá escapar.

Terminada la frase el dragón atacó nuevamente, impactando casí de lleno contra el mago.

-Ah…aaagh- ese último ataque logró lastimarlo, se encontraba amenazado por dos seres completamente inferiores a él, y aún así estaba siendo derrotado, no podía creerlo, verse ahí, tocando su hombro derecho, haciendo presión sobre él ya que había sido alcanzado por las llamas. 

-¡Qué patético! Eres tan poderoso y fuerte pero con el instrumento adecuado…¡NO ERES NADA!

Su enorme esclavo volvió a atacar, el mago se encontraba abierto a un ataque, casi derrotado.

El fuego se impactó contra un árbol, el viejo estaba seguro de que esto había acabado con el gran Mago Oscuro, pero esperó unos segundos, por si acaso…

Pero no vio señales de vida, se encontró únicamente con un bosque medio destruido y con unas zonas en llamas.

-Y eso fue todo…..¿¡QUÉ DEMO…?!

Milagrosamente, el mago se había salvado, estaba hincado en el techo de su casa, con el hombro y parte de la espalda lastimada, pero lo que  sorprendió al hechicero fue que no estaba sólo.

-Perfecto, eres tu.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!- dijo casi sin aliento debido a su herida.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? Puedo ver que no es muy poderoso, ninguno de los dos es competencia para ti…- el joven espadachín rubio no contestó al reclamó del mago.

Bajó del techo, que no estaba a gran altura del suelo, de un salto y se encontró cara a cara con el hechicero y su esclavo. 

-Tu eres quien estábamos buscando

-¿Estábamos? ¿Yo? No te entiendo…de hecho, creí que el pleito era con él-señaló hacia el techo.

-Principalmente es contigo niño.

Sin previo aviso, ni mucho menos, el dragón volvió a atacar escupiendo fuego por su gran hocico. 

Ataque que Neo esquivó sin dificultad, gracias a un hábil maroma realizada, al estar relativamente fuera de peligro desenvainó velozmente su espada, aunque también cambió de parecer rápidamente.

Levantó su mano en el aire y en la punta del dedo índice comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía parecida a la que el mago intentó hacer minutos atrás, y la lanzó hacia el hechicero, provocando otra explosión no de gran intensidad.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No uses magia!

Neo escuchó la advertencia demasiado tarde, el cráneo conocido como Maryokutai había evitado la consumación del ataque, y esta ocasión, logró absorber la concentración de magia realizada por el joven guerrero dirigiéndola de regreso, en su contra. 

Éste fue golpeado por su propio ataque y por consiguiente, herido, aunque no de gravedad. 

-¡Idiota! ¡Ese cráneo impide que usemos cualquier tipo de magia!

-Y me lo dice ahora T_T ….-se lamentó en voz baja.

-Creí que serían unos rivales mas fuertes, me doy cuenta de que me equivoque. 

Nuevamente atacó, ahora sin fuego, el dragón se desplazó en un movimiento rápido hacia Neo, cada paso que daba hacía retumbar la tierra.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió con los ojos cerrados ante el asombro del viejo.

-La magia no es mi fuerte…- dijo en voz baja y después dio un gran salto quedando 

justo encima del dragón revivido el cual no dudó ni un segundo en tratar de quitárselo.

El hechicero e incluso el mago [se oye raro verdad? -_-] pensaron que Neo intentaría acabar con el zombie encajando su espada en éste, pero no fue así, ya que el espadachín sólo saltó encima del dragón para abrirse paso hacia su verdadero objetivo: realizó otro salto para bajar de la bestia y rápidamente corrió hacia donde el viejo de las calaveras en el cuerpo y haciendo uso de su espada, golpeó al cráneo rodeado de electricidad rompiéndolo como si se tratara de simple cristal.

El viejo quedo sorprendido, espantado a tal grado de que no se percató de que ahora él era el objetivo de Neo, fue cortado de igual manera, degollado mas bien. Su cabeza se convirtió en sólo polvo al hacer contacto con el escaso pasto del bosque y pronto, le siguió el resto del cuerpo.

El guerrero dio media vuelta, enfrentándose nuevamente con el dragón, a quien dirigió un ataque mágico parecido al primero que había realizado, que golpeó a su oponente por completo pero no lo derribo, aunque si dañó considerablemente.

Neo supuso que ahora era el turno del mago, y en respuesta escuchó un grito, conjurando un hechizo

-¡¡¡OOKAZI!!!

Una gran bola de fuego acabó finalmente con el zombie dejando más zonas en llamas.

-¡Sabía que eras poderoso!- gritó alegremente al mago

-No…no fui yo

-O_O….entonces…?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme encerrada de esa manera?!

Neo bajo la mirada hacia la entrada de la gran casa, vio a una joven maga con los brazos cruzados y con un enojo notable en el rostro, reclamando, gritando a la parte superior de la casa. 

Él reconoció enseguida esa voz chillona y bajó del techo de un salto.

-¿Usaste tu magia verdad?...que cruel eres u_u

-Si…supongo que el hechizo desapareció en cuanto ese cráneo fue descubierto

-Pero que fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó la niña preocupada al notar el estado del hombro del joven mago.

-No es nada…

Neo se acerco a ellos, al mismo tiempo que regresaba su espada a su lugar.

-¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Por qué decían que me buscaban?

-Yo…no lo sé, no puedo saberlo

-¡¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!!

El trío miró de inmediato hacia donde se supone que yacía el cadáver del viejo…

CONTINUARA…

Siiii termine otro capitulo, y no en mucho tiempo n_n, gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben, acepto toda clase de reclamos, felicitaciones….pero que no sean muchas mentadas de madre n_nU

Esta pequeña batalla va un poco para largo, pero será entretenido, no creo que se lleve mas de dos capitulos…se me quiebra la cabeza al pensar en como sería la personalidad del mago oscuro -_- y un poco en la de Neo, la de la maga es pan comido (una mezcla entre Usagi de sailor moon, Hikaru de las guerreras mágicas, algo de Asuka de evangelion, Tamao de Shaman King…ya se imaginaran) Neo viene siendo algo así como X de Rockman, Ken de Street Fighter o Son Gohan de Dragon Ball (de adolescente claro) pero el mago….-_-U es definitivamente D de Vampire Hunter Bloodlust o Alucard de Castlevania.

Esto apenas comienza :) 

Nuevas cartas:

Dragon Zombie

Group: Zombie

Type: DARK

Level:3

Atk: 1600

Def: 0

Sorcerer of the Doomed

Group: Spellcaster

Type: DARK

Level:4

Atk: 1450

Def: 1200

Maryokutai

Group: Aqua/Effect

Type: Water

Level:3

Atk: 900

Def: 900

Ookazi

Group: Magic Card

Type: MAGIC****


	4. No existe destino escrito

Capitulo 4 

No existe destino escrito

Neo se acerco a ellos, al mismo tiempo que regresaba su espada a su lugar.

-¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Por qué decían que me buscaban?

-Yo…no lo sé, no puedo saberlo

-¡¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!!

El trío miró de inmediato hacia donde se supone que yacía el cadáver del viejo…

Para su sorpresa el cuerpo careciente de cabeza comenzaba a moverse, apretando las esqueléticas manos en un puño tomando parte de la tierra y hojas secas del suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse y ponerse de  pie para volver a defenderse.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa, el Mago Oscuro elevó su báculo-bastón en el aire y dirigió otra esfera de magia hacia el cuerpo, ante la sorpresa y en parte, desilusión de sus dos compañeros ya que antes de que llegara a impactar contra su objetivo, la esfera se deshizo en el aire.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Neo imitó al mago conjurando otro hechizo, levantando su dedo índice en el aire y concentrándose en formar una esfera similar a las que había generado, primero se creó una pequeña bola de luz y luego ésta se fue expandiendo, incrementando la fuerza de su ataque. Estando en su punto máximo, la esfera fue dirigida hacia el cuerpo, el cual ya se encontraba de pie, parado junto a su misma cabeza.

El hechicero no fue protegido del último ataque por nada, pero si lo evitó, antes de que llegara a destruirlo, con la mano izquierda completamente extendida la golpeó haciendo que cambiara su objetivo y fuera a impactarse contra unos árboles que estaban tras él.

Después de haber realizado dicha maniobra, las expectativas del trío eran que el cuerpo recogería su cabeza del suelo y conjuraría  alguna especie de magia, sin embargo no fue así.

-¡Estúpidos!- los arrugados labios del rostro del hechicero comenzaron a moverse débilmente, escupiendo un líquido viscoso que parecía ser sangre, la cabeza seguía separada de su cuerpo- ¡No pueden destruir algo que ya lo está! 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- se cuestionó la joven maga de ojos verdes (siii, son verdes, no azules perdón -_-U) quien segundos atrás ya se había posicionado detrás de su compañero de cabellos morados y estaba sujetando su brazo sin darse cuenta. 

-Él ya estaba muerto 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu lo sabías?- preguntó Neo dudando del mago.

Éste no respondió (otra vez -_-), se limitó a observar detenidamente a su recién llegado enemigo.

-Sólo existe una manera de derrotarlo

-¡No! No podrás!!!- chilló el viejo y enseguida acerco las palmas de sus manos, una contra la otra, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia entre ellas, una débil luz se generó entre ellas, se veía como un delgado hilo que fue lanzado al aire y al estar libre, comenzó a aumentar su tamaño y atacó a los tres magos, que se defendieron como pudieron, haciendo uso de los poderes que habían entrenado a lo largo de varios años.

Al hacer contacto con los escudos o el cuerpo de los magos, el rayo de luz provocó una leve explosión que apenas si logró rasguñar o causar cualquier otro tipo de daño a éstos, únicamente consiguió levantar el polvo, la tierra y las hojas del suelo.

La lluvia comenzaba a sofocar los pequeños incendios que el dragón resucitado y el reciente ataque habían provocado.

Neo fue el primero en quitar su barrera protectora, la cual tenía la apariencia de un espejo o un cristal transparente, al ver que estaba fuera de peligro.

-¡¿Acaso crees que con eso vas a vencernos?!- gritó dirigiéndose al hechicero, en tono desafiante, pero su rostro se transformo enseguida de uno confiado a uno dudativo al ver que el viejo tenía su báculo dorado enfrente de éste y parecía estar conjurando algo…

-Estas…bien?- preguntó la maga preocupada, al notar que su compañero estaba frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos, sirviéndole como escudo humano, al parecer había recibido el impacto por completo.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta para observar lo mismo que Neo, sin duda alguna, si intentaban algo en su contra, éste se defendería o contraatacaría, no había otra opción y el joven de mirada fría comenzó a conjurar algo, él también con la ayuda de su báculo. 

El hechicero continuaba con las palmas de las manos extendidas, una muy cerca de la otra generando una extraña forma de energía.

-¿Qué hacemos?- cuestionó la maga dirigiéndose a su compañero, se percató de lo que pretendía hacer- Tu…pretendes…- al parecer ella tenía conocimiento del reciente plan de éste, sólo se limitó a observarlo con preocupación, notando que tenía la atención únicamente en su "conjuro"

Neo miró al viejo de los cráneos en el cuerpo, observó al mago, los dos conjuraban algo, él simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Mago Oscuro?

-….

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- acto seguido, volteó a ver a la joven de ojos verdes que estaba igual de consternada que él. 

De pie, casi en medio de ambos magos, sin saber que hacer…

El hechicero fue el primero en terminar, arrancó otro cráneo de su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho con Maryokutai, al observar esto, Neo intentó atacarlo, haciendo ademán de querer sacar su espada pero la maga lo detuvo poniendo su pequeño bastón dorado encima de la mano de éste y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de desaprobación. 

El cráneo recién extraído fue partido a la mitad por su actual dueño, sin mucha esfuerzo ya que estaba muy deteriorado, viejo y casi hecho polvo, de él salió una especie de serpiente que parecía estar muerta, de color esmeralda, con, lo que parecían ser, escamas doradas. El hechicero lo dejo caer sobre el suelo, sobre el cual comenzó a moverse débilmente, al contacto con las gotas de lluvia empezó a soltar pequeñas descargas eléctricas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Después realizo una serie de movimientos con su báculo y la esfera roja brilló con gran intensidad, lo dirigió hacia el dragón muerto por segunda ocasión y éste también brillo…

Los dos magos observaban, Neo, por su parte sintiéndose completamente impotente al no poder hacer algo contra éste, la maga, esperando a que el tercero terminará con lo que pensaba hacer.

El dragón regresó, pero no gruñó esta vez ni intentó atacar. Una esfera cubrió los cuerpos de éste y de la serpiente durante escasos 5 segundos, transcurridos éstos, la esfera explotó pero ni la serpiente ni el dragón seguían ahí, en su lugar había aparecido otro dragón, un poco más pequeño que el anterior, rojo, con las patas verdes y delgadas parecidas a las ramas de los árboles que les rodeaban, con una cabeza de más sobre el lomo y cubierto de electricidad…realmente un ser imponente, éste si rugió ferozmente dirigiéndose en contra de los tres magos.

-¡¡Ni siquiera TU puedes contra éste nuevo dragón!!!-dijo retando al Mago Oscuro

Neo y la joven  observaron a la creación del hechicero aterrados.

-Sabía que teníamos que atacarlo…maldita sea, ahora es demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba nuevamente al mago

-…-

La muchacha rubia permaneció quieta al lado del mago, esperando alguna respuesta.

-No…dejen…que se acerque- pronuncio con dificultad, seguía conjurando su hechizo 

Al obtener contestación, la maga asintió con la cabeza.

Enseguida corrió en dirección al dragón rojo, el cual intentó atacarla con una de sus garras lo cual fue inútil ya que la maga tenía la habilidad de desaparecer en el aire para reaparecer en otro sitio no muy lejano, sólo a unos cuantos metros de donde originalmente se encontraba.

Confundido, Neo miró al mago y casi instantáneamente captó la idea, debían darle tiempo para terminar. Una vez entendido el plan, también corrió hacia el dragón que continuaba en su intento por golpear a la joven maga, estando frente a la cabeza, saltó para clavar su espada encima de éste, causándole daño considerable, el cual se reflejó de inmediato: el dragón gruño con mayor intensidad que antes y sus ataques se volvieron más feroces.

-Sólo hay que continuar así…-pensó Neo

Mientras tanto, la maga seguía confundiendo al dragón, hasta que cometió el fatal error de pararse sobre el cuerpo de éste, fue alcanzada por descargas eléctricas que emanaban de él y por si no fuera poco, la segunda cabeza que sobresalía de su lomo la atacó escupiendo fuego. Para su suerte, Neo la ayudó a escapar antes de ser calcinada.

-Uah! Si que es fuerte- exclamó empleando un tono un poco infantil.

-Debemos coordinarnos mejor 

Su intento por realizar un plan fue interrumpido por el dragón, lanzaba un ataque tras otro y la lluvia parecía favorecerle.

Parecía que no tenían otra solución, a parte de atacar con pequeñas bolas de energía creadas gracias a la magia, un poco débiles, pero ayudaban a distraerlo y evitaban que se acercara demasiado al Mago Oscuro.

Repentinamente una bocanada de fuego dio alcance a Neo lastimándole el brazo y parte de la pierna, obligándole a hincarse sobre el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba la maga preocupada al notar que éste comenzaba a sangrar.

-descuida…- pronunció casi sin aliento

Ambos se encontraban abiertos a un ataque directo del dragón, estaban a su merced cuando…

-¡acérquense …¡¡RÁPIDO!!- escucharon el grito del mago oscuro e intentaron obedecer a la orden lo más rápido posible. 

De repente, el cielo se oscureció aun más, la tormenta cesó, atrayendo la atención del hechicero, el dragón detuvo su ataque y los dos magos cercanos al que había convocado aquel hechizo se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Por breves instantes la calma reinó pero después…

Un gigantesco y oscuro remolino se formó justo en medio del tenebroso bosque, arrastraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se iba prolongando cada vez más, arrancando los deshojados árboles del suelo, deteriorando en parte, la casa del Mago.

El viejo hechicero fue el primer objetivo del gran vórtice, inútiles resultaron sus intentos por querer permanecer en tierra, el dragón, el segundo, que a pesar de su tamaño y su poder, al parecer ilimitado, fue succionado también no sin antes emitir un quejido lleno de agonía y sin duda, terror.

Los siguientes serían los tres magos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Neo enterró su espada en el tronco de un árbol cercano a la casa y la sujetó fuertemente por el mango, acto seguido, tomó a la maga por la muñeca  y ésta intentó tomar el hombro del joven oscuro quien ya comenzaba a ser atraído por el remolino.

-Ya…ca..casi…Acércate mas!!- la maga empezaba a perder a su compañero

-Ya…no…puedo!!- al igual que ella, Neo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sujetar su espada y acercarse más al mago sin que los tres fueran succionados por el remolino.

Sin intentar salvar su vida, el joven de morados cabellos dobló la rodilla encima del suelo que pisaba segundos atrás. El remolino atrajo al mago con mayor fuerza…

-Nooo!!!- gritó su compañera desesperadamente al ver que su "amigo" se le resbalaba de entre las manos

El poderoso mago que, sin percatarse de ello, había invocado su propia muerte, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sin energía alguna, indefenso, sin la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse, aunque desde el principio supo que no existía otra manera de eliminar al dragón…

Observando su propia destrucción, el gigantesco remolino comenzaba a resignarse pero éste sorpresivamente desapareció…

-¿Qué?....-pronunció con dificultad tendido sobre el suelo 

-¿¡oooh?! O_O- gritó la joven y ambos magos voltearon a ver a su propia casa.

-n_nU …je…je…- se encontraron con un débil Neo, quien tenía los brazos en el aire.

-…Tu- 

CONTINUARA……

Si si…esto iba a tener más contenido pero ya estoy cansada u_u, sin embargo!...ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capitulo, pero 0…es decir, Zero! Inspiración…

Bueno bueno ya, la práctica hace al maestro ._.   ténganme paciencia….y piedad o_o

Nuevas cartas…

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon

Group: Thunder/Fusion

Type: LIGHT

Level:7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2100

Lightning Conger

Group: thunder

Type: Water

Level:3

Atk: 350

Def: 750

White Hole

Group: Trap Card

Type: TRAP

Dark Hole

Group: Magic Card

Type: MAGIC


End file.
